


When the Worlds Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Caring Alec Lightwood, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cute shit coz i was bored, Dimension Travel, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont know how to tag, I should leave now, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Accidents, Malec meeting malec, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Shy Magnus Bane, This is pure crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, adorable babies, protective husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus notices his Alternate self eyeing his husband up and down, "Yeah, I'll start explaining and you go and put on some clothes, okay?" He tells Alec.Alec knows why Magnus had said that and he laughs, "Now that's a line I never thought I'll hear you say." he winks at him and turns to go back to his bedroom, flexing his arms casually. It makes Alternate Magnus gasp."Magnus," Alternate Alec elbows his boyfriend."Huh?" Alternate Magnus blinks and turns his head to face his Alec with a start."Stop checking him out," Alec says accusingly, in a hushed voice, "I'm literally standing right here""wha- I wasn't"Or: Magnus Lightwood-Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, gets drunk and summons his (and his husband's) alternate selves in this universe.And Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, The Head of the New York institute, Is tired of his husband's drunken messes.Maybe this could end up well. Maybe this could end up a disaster. But it's definitely an interesting experience.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 327





	When the Worlds Collide

"It's nice to have a boy's night once in a while like these," Jace says as he takes a sip from his beer.

"Mhm, Just the three of us, Jaming," Simon retorts. He might be slightly tipsy at this point.

"Um, Please don't do that again," Alec gives him a disgusted look, Then nods at Jace's comment. "yeah, This is...fun..... Remind me why Magnus isn't here again?" He asks.

"Because we are tried of your PDAs," Jace mutters. Don't get him wrong, he loves his brother and his brother -in- law, but they both can be a bit... too much to handle sometimes.

"Something about having a girl's night," Simon answers sincerely, He remembers Izzy saying something along the lines of that.

"Though, seriously brother. I love you both, you guys are very cute and stuff but ever since you've gotten married..." Jace inhales, grimacing. These two have been _inseparable in_ the one year they've been married (He has walked in on them, fully naked, for about 5 times already)

Alec scoffs as he finishes the last of his beer. "You're jealous," he replies.

"Aren't we all?" Simon mummers quietly. He (and Izzy) had always aspired to have a relationship like them.

Music plays in the background as the three of them fall silent again. Alec looks around, his mind drifting off to all the dates Magnus and He had had here. It brings a smile on his face.

That's when Jace asks, "Pool?"

"You wanna lose again?" Alec asks non chalantly. Jace has never been better than him at pool. And ever since he had gotten Magnus as his pool partner, he had almost forgotten that Jace can play too.

"Oh parabatai mine, you overestimate yourself," Jace retorts, smirking. Already walking over to the pool table.

"So you're saying you could win?" Alec keeps his beer bottle down as he follows Jace.

"I bet 5 dollars on Alec," Simon leans over the counter and whispers to Maia, who is standing there serving drinks.

"Eh, I'm with you on this." The Alpha replies as she makes a drink.

  


"5 ball, corner pocket." Alec says, taking his position. He is so close to beating his parabatai's ass. Surprisingly, Jace has gotten better over the past few months.

"You won't be able to pull that off," says Jace, leaning against the wall behind him

Alec turns his head and looks at his parabatai, A smug smile on his face. "You're taking the next 5 patrols if I do"

 _"if_ you do." The blonde is cut off by Alec's phone ringing, "Let me guess," Alec takes his phone out of his pocket and his face lights up.

"-Magnus?" Jace and Simon say together

The Hazel-eyed shadowhunter nods and accepts the call with a goofy grin. "Hey," he says softly.

"ALex-ANDER-" Alec hears his husband slur. _By the angel,_ Alec exhales loudly and hangs his head low, Silently chuckling. Now he's got a drunk warlock to handle.

Should've seen this coming.

' _What_?' Jace mouths.

' _Drunk_ -' Alec mouths back and Jace releases a tired 'oh god'

The three, Izzy, Clary and Magnus, tend to get a little out of hand when drunk together; like trying to portal to Paris and blow up the Eiffel tower, Go skinny dipping in the pacific ocean, robbing a liquor store... Amongst other things.

At this point, Alec, Jace and Simon don't think there is anything else the three drunkards can do to surprise them anymore.

"How much have you had?" Alec asks calmly. Though he knows that the warlock must've had a _lot_ because Magnus' tolerance is higher than the Burj Khalifa itself. Perks of being centuries old.

"Not mu~ch,” Alec could hear plates clattering and his sisters saying 'oops-' in unison in the background.

"Sure,” Alec drags out the vowel, non believing. He keeps the cue down and leans it against the pool table.

"Yeah..." Magnus trails off, then speaks up again after a few seconds. "Oh oh wanted to tell you," he begins, "that I love _every_ version of you!" He exclaims

"Okay Magnus, I know." Alec replies motioning Jace and Simon that they have to leave. He certainly couldn't leave those dunkards alone at his place. They could blow up the whole building in a second (They've tried to do that before)

"No, That's a fact... because" The warlock smacks his lips and giggles, "Biscuit said we met in the alternate universe she went to last year," Alec hears the redhead shout, 'You looked Gay Alec!' in the background and Magnus chuckling after her.

"Alright you guys," Alec says as he walks out of the hunters moon, Jace and Simon following him. "We are coming there in ten minutes, just stay where you are and try not to set _anything_ on fire"

Magnus makes a protesting whine

"Okay?" Alec says as he sits inside the uber Simon just ordered.

"Twiny is a funny word,” Magnus snickers to himself, then, “And..." he tries to say, But Alec is _pretty_ sure that it is going to be something sappy, or something horny (There were a few types of drunk Magnus' ; Sappy/ happy, horny being on the top)

"You can tell me whatever you are going to say when I get home," Alec says, "Okay?" He hears Magnus reply with a faint 'alright' "Good, now just stay put.” Alec hangs up

  


The apartment is a mess.

Alec could see 2 of Magnus' 14th century vases broken, their Persian rug stained with wine and the couches pushed in various different directions of the living room.

Izzy is on the kitchen counter, her hair is in a messed up bun held up by a butter knife, her leather jacket is hanging off by one shoulder and she is trying to fix her broken heels (?) With her stele (??)

Clary, who's eyes are barely open and pieces of glass are besides her, is spreading vodka on the floor of the kitchen with her fingers, trying to... draw (???)

And Magnus, who is mummering what possibly could be latin, just looks exhausted. His makeup is smudged and all color is drained from his face, there are blue huffs on magic coming out of his stretched right hand. He is standing besides a pentagram 10 steps away from the front door with the book of white in his left hand.

Why does he have the book of white in his hand?!

_Oh boy_

"Magnus?” Alec rushes towards his husband and snatches the ancient thing out of his grips, throwing it on the floor as if it were poison.

The motion makes Magnus fall forward in his shadowhunter's arms. Alec catches him with ease and holds Magnus, gripping his forearm. "What were you doing with that?" Alec asks in a hushed tone as he tries to pull Magnus up and get him on his feet.

"Hey!" Magnus whines as the book is taken away from his hands. He then looks up to see the person holding him and his face lights up , "Alexander, hi." He smiles and then wraps both of his arms around Alec, pulling him close.

Magnus buries his head in Alec's chest. "I missed you," he slurs at the vowels and then pouts.

"Yeah okay babe, let's get you to bed." Alec says stroking his husband's back as Magnus hugs him tight.

"Babe?" Alec hears Jace repeat from behind them. He's holding his girlfriend in his arms, who is just giggling.

"It's so cute when Alec calls Magnus that," Izzy squeals as Simon tries to collect her. "I remember when you hated pet names," she slurs and points at Alec.

"I know right? They're so cute!" Clary shrieks in her boyfriend's arms. "Though, the Alternate Alec and Magnus were cuter"

"I wanna meet them," Izzy claps her hands, almost toppling out of Simon's grip.

"Brother in Law-" she looks at Magnus, "Did the spell go right?"

"Spell?' Alec asks confused, looking down at the warlock snuggling in his chest.

Magnus pops his head up from Alec's chest and blinks, "What spell?" Alec asks again. Then pauses and sighs. He could deal with this in the morning, "you know what? I think It's time for you all to go home and sleep"

"But shots!" Izzy complains as Simon picks her up in his arms, bridal style, with ease (perks of being a vampire, he's got the strength)

"No more shots Iz,” The daylighter says strictly.

"Buzz kill,” Izzy grumbles.

"Okay guys, take them back to the institute safely. I don't need any kind of trouble tomorrow morning," Alec instructs Jace and Simon.

"When are we not safe?" Jace gives his Parabatai a judgemental look.

"Oh, I don't know Jace..." Alec says thoughtfully, "How about _always_?"

"Don't worry Alec, We'll be safe,” Simon reassures him with a smile. Then grumbles at his girlfriend to calm down, who just giggles, as he walks out of the front door carrying her.

"You take care of your warlock, bud. I don't want to come back tomorrow and see my parabatai turned into a cat,” Jace laughs as he walks out of the door behind Simon.

Alec rolls his eyes as they leave and then looks down at his husband, who is already partially asleep hugging his chest (and drooling on it, but Alec does not mind, because Magnus looks adorable like that) "Come on, let's put you to bed now,” Magnus mumbles something inaudible as Alec lifts him up by his hips. The warlock wraps his legs around his waist subconsciously, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

" _Adorable_ " Alec thinks yet again. Almost a year now and he still isn't used to the idea of being married to this beautiful Warlock.

  


Alec's neck feels stiff and his arm hurts because of Magnus lying on top of it since hours. The position Alec is in isn't the most comfortable but he doesn't dare move, because doing so meant Magnus waking up, and dammit that warlock looks so peaceful asleep.

So Alec just decides to stay still for some more, Gazing at his husband's bare face. He could bear a little soreness.

Alec had somehow gotten Magnus to get his skinny jeans off and change into a pair of sweatpants, Ignoring the ton lot of pervy comments the warlock made while he was doing so. Alec, being the good husband he is, also managed to remove Magnus' makeup (which was quite a trip).

And he enjoyed doing that, He had always enjoyed taking care of Magnus. As Magnus takes care of him.

A few minutes later, Alec feels Magnus move. "Good Morning,” Alec chirps as Magnus shifts in his sleep and snuggles closer to the shadowhunter's body, burying his head on Alec's chest.

Magnus groans. "My head," He croaks in his hoarse morning voice.

"Well, you were quite drunk last night," Alec chuckles and kisses the top of Magnus' head.

"Turn the sun off,” Magnus winces as the rays of the bright morning (well, afternoon) sun hits his eyes from the cracks of the curtains. He then brings a hand up to his temple to ease his throbbing head, his magic feels drained as he does so, "Why am I so exhausted?"

"That is what I was going to ask you, I found you with the book of the white in your hand last night. Apparently you tried to do a spell from it or someth-"

"Too many words.” Magnus grumbles, "Tell me later and just cuddle with me right now,” His head ache feels better but he still wants his morning cuddles.

Alec chuckles again, squirming out of Magnus' grip, "It's 12 pm already, Magnus. Let me just some make coffee for you," Magnus makes a protesting noise but Alec is already up on his feet. "I promise you'll feel better, okay? I'll be back in a second," Alec gives him a smile before stridding off to the kitchen while stretching his arms out.

Magnus' magic feels _really_ weak. What could've he done last night that he felt so drained out? Tried to jump into another universe or what?

" _Magnus!" Clary yelled from the kitchen._

_"Yes, biscuit?" Magnus asked from the couch, where he was making another drink for himself._

_"Why don't you try and open a portal to the alternate universe I went to last year?" She clapped her hands, "You always say you want to see the Alec from there"_

_"By the angel YES! I want to meet him tooo" Izzy said, "I so wanna meet the guy, I mean... Can you imagine an Alec with fashion sense?!"_

_Magnus frowned as he thought, he did want to meet the other Alec. He wanted to know how far his and the other Magnus' relationship went._

_He had also wanted to meet his alternate self, because as far as Clary had told him, His other self seemed pretty boring and well... horrifying. Maybe he could even give the alternate a makeover._

_"That sounds... like a great Idea!" Magnus' drunken self exclaimed, "Wait! Lemme grab the book of the white, and see if there's a spell for opening rifts in it"_

_"YAY!" Izzy jumped and clapped her hands, "Shit! I broke my heel!"_

  


" _Interesting," Magnus said as he drew a pentagram in between his living room._

_"What? Do you not have the ingredients?" Clary asked, removing the vodka bottle from his mouth._

_"No. I have the ingredients but-" Magnus paused, "The spell demands a person from the other world to open a portal at the exact place the spell takes is active,” Izzy and Clary both frowned at him in confusion, their brains were too hazy to understand what was just said._

_"It's like, the spell will create a twiny,” Magnus stopped and chuckled, "twiny, Is that a word? Twiny, I have to tell Alexander about this, twiny.”He laughed, Then shook his head to get back to what he was saying, "wait, where was I?"_

_"Twiny?" Izzy said snickering, "Funny word"_

_"the spell thingie,” Clary clarified._

_"Right, the spell.” Magnus looked back into the book, squinted his eyes through his tunnel vision, "The spell will create a Tiny crack between our world and theirs," he explained, "To widened the crack enough for a whole being to enter, The person on the other side of the crack would have to create a portal at exact place where the spell was performed."_

_Clary frowned, "But how will we tell the other Magnus to do that?"_

_Magnus shrugged, "We have to find a way. Fast. because the spell only last for like... 24 hours”_

_Izzy jumped on the kitchen counter, "Don't worry you guys," She said, "I will use the power of telepathy to tell the other Magnus to open a portal.” She announced._

_"Smart!" Clary cheered._

_"Great! Then I should get on with the spell! Then I'll call Alexander to tell him about this!"_

_"Yay!” Both the girls squealed._

Well shit.

Magnus immediately rose from his bed to tell his husband why he felt so _exhausted._

  


_This world, Inverted:_

  
"Good morning," Magnus says, pouring coffee in his mug as he feels two arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on his neck.

"I didn't get my morning cuddles,” He could feel Alec pout against his skin as The mundane nuzzles his face in the nape of the warlock's neck.

"I'm sorry,” Magnus turns in the cage of Alec's arms, "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up,” He pecks his boyfriend's little pout, who pulls his morning puppy dog eyes when his lips leave Magnus'

After Magnus had slipped the shadowhunter Clary back into her world, at the mad hatter party, almost an year ago. He had found Alec searching for him. He could've just portaled out of there if he wanted to

But for some reason, he didn't.

A shiver had ran down his spine when he had seen Alec for the first time, bold as ever, flirting with him. Eyeing him up and down like he was going to eat him up the first chance he gets.

That night, they had talked. Alec had been throwing shameless innuendos at Magnus, who had just been stuttering in return. They had exchanged phone numbers when it was time for them to part ways. And by the end of the week, they were at the hunter's moon on their first date.

When their date came to an end, Alec had given Magnus a chaste kiss and had told him that this was the time he would strip his usual dates off their clothes, But he didn't want to do that with Magnus because he was different from the usual.

"You're quite magical," Alec had said to him that night, before giving him another sweet kiss and going his seperate way.

It wasn't long before Alec had asked Magnus to be his boyfriend. Magnus, of course, had said yes. If it were someone else, he definitely would have hesitated

but Alec... He was different.

Alec was something else.

Magnus had told Alec about his magic, and his life, 3 months in their relationship. He had expected Alec to lash or freak out but Alec had stared at the blue sparks in his hands and smiled a sly smile. Magnus had been very confused at first but Alec told him about the stories Jace's grandmother, Imogen, had told them when they were little.

Stories about shadowhunters and Warlocks and demons and angels. Alec told Magnus that he always believed in them, that he had always believed in magic.

"Magnus, They're beautiful, You're beautiful.” Alec had said when he had seen Magnus' real eyes for the first time, "Besides, I was right! You are quite magical,” he had laughed and kissed Magnus once again.

2 months after that, Alec was moving into Magnus' apartment.

Alec pulls Magnus closer and rests his cheek atop Magnus head, "I don't want to go gyming today.” he whines.

"Then don't,” Magnus chuckles against Alec's chest.

"But then, I'll be fat,” Alec stretches out the vowel dramatically, "because of which you won't be able to have a bite of these,” he pulls away and points at his abs.

"True," Magnus says and Alec gasps.

"No ' _I'll love you even if you're fat, my dear Alexander_ ' ?" Alec says "So you really are dating for my body, I'm heartbroken babe.”

Magnus shakes his head at the theatrics, "Well..." He chuckles out loud and moves closer to his boyfriend. Grabbing the back of Alec's morning hair, Magnus tips his head up and kisses Alec deeply, "That good to mend your broken heart?" He asks with a smug smile when he pulls back.

Alec hums thoughtfully, "Not good enough,” He says as he latches his mouth on to the warlock's neck.

"Ah-Ah-Ah" Magnus tuts and slightly pushes him back, "Gym?" He reminds him, "I'll still be here when you come back."

Alec makes a whiny noise, "ugh..." He says, before pulling back completely, Then clicks his tongue , "Couldn't you like," He waves his hands in the air, Making whoosh whoosh sounds, trying to reenact how Magnus' does when he uses his magic, "My gym clothes on me?"

Magnus squints his eyes, "You do know my magic isn't for changing your clothes, right?"

"Yes, I know but..." Alec pouts again, pulling his best puppy dog eyes, "I feel too lazy to change,” Magnus looks at him, clearly unimpressed, and crosses his arms above his chest.

"Baby..." Alec pouts further, "Please?"

"Go change yourself,” Magnus retorts.

"Fine"

  


Alec stares at the Blue velvet box in his hands, Inside which, the Lightwood family ring rests. The one he had asked for from his mother about a month ago. " _Ah, My boy, Finally!"_ His Mother had clapped her hands excitedly and kissed his forehead. She had reassured him and told him that everything would go alright. Alec has been planning to do this for weeks, But he feels scared. He had never been the shy, stuttering kinda guy, at least not since he had come out when he was 14.

But somehow, Magnus always makes him feel so... Nervous. Magnus brings out that side of him.

Magnus is something else.

The warlock had told him about all the people he had been with in the past 800 years, He had been in so many different relationships, and yet Magnus had said that Alec was different from them all.

But Magnus is immortal. Alec is not. Alec will die someday and Magnus will move on. Maybe that is the reason he feels scared, Maybe that's what's holding him back.

He keeps wondering if it is too early for him to propose, they had only been dating for a year afterall.

Alec just pushes his thoughts away and stuffs the ring box in the pocket of his track pants. He can't risk Magnus finding it while he is away.

He looks in the mirror for the last time and runs a brush through his gelled hair again, combing it, before he goes back out to the living room to kiss his boyfriend goodbye before leaving for gym. (Yes, at 12 pm, Alec has never been a morning bird)

"Magnus?" He calls out as he sees the warlock sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in his right hand and caressing church, who is sitting on his lap, with his left.

"Yeah?" Magnus looks up and keeps his coffee mug on the table.

"Goodbye kiss?" Alec asks, keeping his gym duffel down and making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

"You're literally going away for barely 2 hours"

"You're point?" Alec raises a brow

Magnus chuckles and stands up to kiss his boyfriend. "You want me to open a 'travel tunnel', don't you?" He mocks Alec.

"Hey, drop it. I know that it's called a portal," Alec says.

When Magnus had first shown him a portal, he had been shocked and had called it a travel tunnel. Since then, Magnus always teases him for it.

The warlock chuckles and Alec dips his head down to give him a eskimo kiss before Magnus opens a portal.

10 feet away from the main door.

Right where _the spell_ was performed.

The portal swirls weirdly, whooshing like a black hole. Magnus notices the sudden energy change. The magic radiating from it feels different. The portal feels different. The last time he had felt this energy was-

"'Kay babe, I'll be back in a few,” Alec says, pecking Magnus on the lips for the last time and turning around.

-When he had opened a portal for the shadowhunter Clary.

Alec is 2 feet away from the portal when Magnus realises what's going on. He sprints forward and tries to stop Alec from stepping through it, "Alexander WAIT!" He yells as grabs Alec's bicep and the portal sucks them in.

  


  
"Alexander?” Magnus says, Walking around the living room to the kitchen sheepishly. His eyes widens as he sees the huge pentagram just 10 steps from the front door.

"Magnus? Why are you up? I told you that I'll be back in a minute." Alec says as he turns around with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yeah I just," Magnus stops and leans against the kitchen counter, trying to be as casual as possible, "Ugh... remember the 'spell' you caught my drunken self doing?"

"Yeah..." Alec trails off, looking at Magnus suspiciously.

"About that, I think I might've created a rif-"

A portal swirls behind them, Right in the middle of the pentagram that Alec was too lazy to wash off the previous night. There is a loud thug and fog covers their living room.

"Magnus, what is going on?” Alec drops the coffee mug on the counter as he rushes to grab his seraph blade.

"Stop, Don't worry,” Magnus grabs Alec's arm and stops him, walking into the living room where they can see silhouettes of 2 men.

When the fog starts to clear up, they see a tall man standing there with a shorter man holding his forearm. They seem very familiar to Alec.

Perhaps because, They _are_ Him... and Magnus.

"Magnus, what the hell?" Alec looks at Magnus, who bites his bottom lip.

"This was what I was trying to tell you, I might've summoned our alternate selves here.”" Magnus says in one breath.

"Magnus what in the hell!,” They hear a shriek, from the taller man -The alternate Alec-

"I don't kno-" The shorter man, The alternate Magnus, begins to speak but stops when his eyes fall on the 2 others staring at them. "Alexander get behind me,” He commands his boyfriend and a blue ball to magic flares between his hands.

"What? Why? What is-" The alternate Alec turns to see his Other selves standing in front of him, "Magnus!" He shrieks again and quickly gets behind his warlock.

The alternate Magnus is ready to throw the fire ball at them as his other self walks up.

"Hey! No need for that," Magnus says calmly, raising his hands up to surrender, "I mean no harm"

"Magnus, why is there another self of me? And why is the other self covered in tattoos?!" The alternate Alec asks, partly squealing.

"Wow, That seriously can't be me,” Alec says, eyeing his (twink) alternate up and down.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Alternate Magnus asks, ready to throw fireball at them.

"We are you," Magnus tries to explain, Dropping his glamour at the last word.

"Magnus why does he have your eyes?" The alternate Alec points out. Voice partly cracking.

"I can't believe that's actually _me_ " Alec says frowning.

"You're us?" Alternate Magnus squints, Ignoring the 2 Alecs. The fireball in his hand still flaring bright.

"Yes, This is an alternate reality, _You_ are in an alternate reality right now," Magnus tells his imposter.

"How can we believe you?"

"Well...Remember about a year ago, Clary from _our_ world came to yours? She helped you wake your magic?" Magnus explains, And The alternate lowers the fireball in his hand.

"I..." Alternate Magnus absorbs the fire ball back in, "How did we? How did we get here?!"

Alec glares at his husband at the question, folding his arms above his chest and raising one of his eyebrows. Magnus looks back at him, A corner of his lip curling up in contempt.

"Well... Clary... _Our_ Clary told us a lot of lovely stories about you gu-" "He got wasted and did a summoning spell from the Book of the White,”Alec cuts him off in between, still glaring at Magnus.

"Hold up, Wait a minute." Alternate Alec interrupts, "what the fuck is going on?"

”Raziel,” Alec breaths out, then looks back at Magnus, gesturing him to start talking.

He then looks at the alternate Magnus, Who's complete focus is on his naked torso, mouth slightly Ajar.

Magnus notices his Alternate self eyeing _his_ husband up and down, "Yeah, I'll start explaining and you go and put on some clothes, okay?"

Alec knows why Magnus had said that and he laughs, "Now that's a line I never thought I'll hear you say,” he winks at him and turns to go back to his bedroom, flexing his arms casually. It makes Alternate Magnus gasp.

"Magnus.” Alternate Alec elbows his boyfriend.

"Huh?" Magnus blinks and turns his head to face his Alec with a start.

"Stop checking him out," Alec says accusingly, in a hushed voice, "I'm literally standing right here"

"wha- I wasn't.” Alternate Magnus defends himself while Magnus could hear his husband laughing from their bedroom

Magnus raises a brow and clicks his fingers and the shadowhunter's laughs turns into a yell.

"Magnus! What the hell? Why are there 5 layers of clothing on me?"

  


"Lemme get this straight, I'm a _real_ shadowhunter here?"Alternate Alec says, then snickers at his own choice of words, "Even though nothing about me is straight"

It literally hurts Alec to hold back an eye roll, he looks at Alternate Magnus, "How do you handle that?" He asks him.

It's like he's Magnus is the alternate world. He looks at all the rings the other Alec is wearing, his gelled hair and his choice of clothing. He's everything 14 year old Alec wanted to be when he grows up (minus the puns and stupidity). His best self, Something he never thought he'd have the freedom to be.

Not that Alec didn't love where he is now. Hell, he wouldn't have it any other way. He had a wonderful husband (who could be too much sometimes, but well, he loves him), He was head of the institute. Maryse accepted him, Loved his marriage more than anyone (her words, not Alec's)

"ugh, I..." Alternate Magnus stutters and a corner of Alec's lips tugs up, His Magnus never stutters. It feels... Different. It's cute. Alec licks his lips, reminded of the first time he met Magnus.

Alternate Alec catches his other self eyeing his boyfriend as he stutters. Subconsciously, he wraps his arm around his Magnus -A protective gesture Alec knows too well- giving a glare towards the shadowhunter, "He loves _me,_ That's how he handles me,” Alternate Alec retorts. "At least I'm not a goth.” He finishes just as the other Magnus enters back in the living room, His makeup and glitter on fleek.

Alternate Alec stops talking as his eyes fall on this universe's Magnus. He bites his lip, And releases a small "fuck".

His Magnus never wears makeup, Even though his constant requests. But he loves his Magnus as he is and he wouldn't change his little adorable warlock for _anyone_ in all the universes combined.

Still, it's hot to see him this glittery. It's as if Magnus is wearing his wardrobe. He looks... different. His attitude seems different. This Magnus is fairly more confident than his Magnus.

Alternate Magnus immediately whips his head up to look at his boyfriend, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow, What? You look sexy," Alternate Alec says. "I told you you'd look good in makeup," Alternate Magnus squints his eyes, an angry pout on his face, "aw babe, Don't be jealous. You know I only have eyes for you, And that-" He looks at Magnus again and bites his bottom lip, "-Is literally you"

Now, It's Alec's time to wrap his arm around his laughing husband's waist.

"Seriously though, You gotta teach me how to do that eyeliner.” Alternate Alec says, looking at Magnus.

That feels weird coming out of Alec's mouth because Magnus' husband barely even knows how to hold an eyeliner, than apply it. "Well darling..." Magnus starts and Alec looks down at him at the pet name, Narrowing his eyes.

A smug smile creeps up on the warlock's face, "You have to have years of practice to get this perfection. I don't know if you'll be able to pull it off" He teases.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Alternate Alec says flirtatiously, Making Alec's grip tighter around Magnus' waist.

oh, Magnus likes this Alternate Alec.

"Okay,” Alec interrupts in between, "We have to figure out a way to get you both back to your world, Because if the Clave gets to know about this, I'll be in trouble"

"Woah,” Alternate Alec says, "Chill a bit dude,” He looks back at Magnus, "Is he always this tense?"

Magnus looks at him, The smug smile not leaving his face, "Well, generally..." he replies, scrunching his nose while looking up at his husband.

"Alexander,” Alternate Magnus grits his teeth, "He is right, If anyone, especially Cat or Dot got to know about this mess your-" He points at Alec "-Boyfriend made. They'll flip the world upside down."

Alec frowns, "Boyfriend? Wha? no." He starts to explain, "He's not my boyfriend"

Alternate Alec's eyes widen, "What do you mean he's not your..." He then sighs, Putting the pieces together, How did he not notice this before? "You're in the closet aren't you? Ah! just like my own 13 year old self, Is this some kind of a secret relationship thingy or somethin-"

"Hold your horses... Angels, you're _stupid_ ,” Alec grumbles and Magnus just laughs.

"Darling don't insult yourself like that, He's just... a little slow,” Magnus says, "No, I'm not his boyfriend." Magnus interlocks his fingers with Alec and brings their hands up, Their wedding rings gliming in the light, "I'm not his boyfriend because we've very _openly_ , been married for about a year now,” He grins "I'm his _husband_."

"Oh,” Both the Alternates say together, exchanging a glance. A blush creeps up Alternate Magnus' face, Cheeks reddening and his ears turning pink while Alternate Alec just looks the married couple with a shit eating grin.

"Oh wow, that's" Alternate Magnus says, "That's... wow"

Alec could see his Alternate's hand brush against his sweat pant's pocket, Fingers tightening around what looks like box, "We're married,” The alternate breathes, then looks down at his boyfriend, his face radiating happiness.

Alec shifts his gaze at his own Magnus, Who's watching their other selves, feeling sightly proud. He presses a kiss on top of the warlocks head, who tugs him close in reply.

After a few minutes of kisses and domesticity, "Now, I'll talk Meliorn,” Alec says, "Will see if he could help and send them back via the seelie portal"

"I'll look for something in the books,” Magnus offers.

"No you won't, You'd be resting." Alec stops him, Magnus opens his mouth in protest but Alec holds his index finger up, silencing him, "You've drank _and_ drained yourself enough for one day, You need to rest"

"Oh come on! I'm not hungover, Perks of having magic. Remember?"

"And what about the nausea? I think I've been married to a warlock long enough to know that magic can only ease a hangover,” Alec says, "Not make it _disappear_. So you, would be resting. No researching, _nothing_ "

The warlock sighs in defeat.

"Maybe I can help him,” The alternate Magnus quirks, "I mean, He can rest, I can go through the books"

"Alright then, that settles it,” Alec says. "I'll go to the Seelie realm now,” turning to kiss his husband goodbye.

"Mhm,” Magnus hums, breaking the kiss, "Take care okay?"

"I will,” Alec reassures, giving him one last kiss on the forehead before starting to walk out.

"Ugh, Wait a minute... what about me?" Alternate Alec asks, stopping his shadowhunter self.

Alec turns with a irritated sigh, His hands on his hips. "stay here, Help these two”

"Or.. I could come and help you, I've got a few things to ask you anyways.” Alternate Alec retorts.

"No,” Alec disagrees, "No way you're coming with me, If anyone sees you..."

"Alexander,” Magnus looks at his Alternate, "I think you should take him with you, Me and well... Magnus will be okay"

"But if-" Alec starts but is cut off by his imposter.

"-Please?" Alternate Alec pleads, "You can't deny yourself, can you?"

Alec grits, "But you stay glamoured _at all times_ "

"Alright Amazing!" The alternate claps his hands in excitement.

  


"So... I had a question," Alternate Alec asks his Shadowhunter self.

Alec groans and shushes him, "What's the point of being glamored if the mundanes still hear you?" He asks, Throwing an exasperated smile at the mundane giving him a side eye.

"Right." The alternate whispers.

Alec rolls his eyes, "What did you want to ask?"

"Is just..." The alternate trails off, "Who... y'know?" Alec turns his head slightly and raises his eyebrows in question. The alternate clicks his tongue, "Who proposed first?" he asks, slowly.

Alec waits for a second, then smiles, "It was kind of a double proposal." He tells him non chalantly.

"Oh okay ugh..." The alternate trails off again, "I just- How long were you together for before you both got engaged?" He asks again.

Alec purses his lips, “well... about 4 months... Give or take"

"what the-" The alternate gasps, then lowers his voice again, "Four months? You've got to be kidding me,” He is surprised, he had been expecting about 4 to 5 years or so. After all, his Magnus and him have been together for almost an year and he still isn't sure if Magnus will say yes to him.

"I'm not," Alec grins. "We went through a lot before that, It just..." he says, "Something clicked, I just knew he was the one. Besides, Shadowhunters only love once and he's... he's just _it_ for me,” There is a shine in Alternate Alec's eyes, "I'm sure you know the feeling,”

"I do..." The alternate smiles, "I was just... I was thinking... I don't know.” The alternate looks down.

"Thinking of proposing to him?" Alec supplies.

Alternate Alec looks back up in surprise, "How did you know?"

Alec shrugs, "I know myself, And I suspected something when I saw the ring box,” He points towards his Alternate's pants.

"Oh,” The alternate breaths, Taking the ring box out and opening it, looking at the golden Lightwood ring inside, "I really love him, you know? I'm just... nervous"

"I know the feeling. When I asked mom for the Lightwood ring I was super nervous too,” Alec tells him, Remembering the huge smile his mother had gave him, remembering all he had planned to do for the proposal. Remembering that night, at the rooftop, Remembering Magnus-

He shakes his head, Pushing those gory thoughts away.

"I mean, He's an all powerful warlock. He's lived for hundreds of years, he's had thousands of relationships.” The alternate continues, Closing the ring box and keeping him back in his pocket, "And we've just been together for like one year... What if it's too soon? What if he doesn't want this? Plus I'm just a mundane, a mortal. I'll die one day and..."

It's like Alec's Alternate is reciting all the thoughts that had crossed his mind before he had placed the ring on the plate that night, "Look, I know what you're feeling right now. I've been there myself,” Alec says, "Listen to me, You know he loves you with all he has. And yes, you might be just a mortal mundane but hey! he still chose you.

"I know that it's scary sometimes. Knowing that you'll die one day and he'll just... live on. You aren't his first love and you might not be his last" There is a sting in Alec's heart as he says those words, And he is pretty sure his alternate is feeling the same, "But he still loves you. And you have to cherish these moments that you have with him right now, instead of worrying about the future

"And he might not be _my_ Magnus but he still is, _Magnus_. And that is enough for me to know for sure that the day you propose to him, The day you slide that ring in his finger, would be one of happiest day of both of your lives. So stop over thinking,” Alec concludes and then sighs.

The alternate says nothing for a few seconds, "Wow... Never knew I was this good at pep talks,” he chuckles, "You're right, He loves me, I love him And we love each other. "

Alec just hums lightly and silence falls between them once again as they keep on walking.

"Hey, Does your Magnus have this annoying, but adorable, habit of sleeping like an octopus and hogging all of the bed if not spooning?" The alternate asks randomly.

"By the angel don't get me started-"

  


"Woah, this is weird dude." The alternate says as he inspects Meliorn top to bottom, "Magnus told me about fairies, But it still feels so weird standing so close to one,” He raised his eyebrows when he sees Meliorn's pointy ears.

"I'm a seelie," Meliorn corrects him, "And what is going on?" He turns towards Alec, "How is your alternate here. In the shadow world?"

"Well..."Alec trails off and Meliorn gives him a questioning look, tilting his head, "Magnus got drunk, and summoned our alternate selves here"

Meliorn clicks his tongue, "And now you want me to get them back to their world."

Alternate Alec hums, then backs away when Meliorn reaches forward to touch his chest, Looking at Alec to ensure if it's safe. Alec nods in his Alternate's direction.

Meliorn places a palm in between the Alternate's chest, closing his eyes as if taking in something, then smirks, "Just as I thought"

"What?" The alternate asks confused, as Meliorn withdraws his hand.

"Your essence,” Meliorn starts ,"You didn't come in this universe through a Seelie portal, Because of which, Your essence is not adapted to Seelie magic"

Alec sighs

The alternate looks at both of them, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I try to send you and The alternate Magnus back via a seelie portal, Your essence wouldn't be able to handle such magic and hence, will combust..."

"Okay, So Basically me and Magnus won't be able to get back home?" The alternate asks.

"Worse,” Alec says, "You'd be lost in limbo"

"Fuckkk, Limbo exists? I don't want to go there,” The alternate curses and Alec shakes his head.

"So what now? The rift is probably closed by this time, and even if it isn't, I don't know how we'd be able to get someone to open a portal from your universe," Alec states and runs a hand through his hair.

"So me and Magnus are stuck in here forever?!"

"Rift?" Meliorn asks, "Did Magnus use the book of the white to bring him here?"

Alec nods and Meliorn smiles, "Then you might still have a chance to get them back."

Alec squints his eyebrows in confusion, "How?"

"There is a reason why Seelies don't use that spell to hop between universes," Meliorn says, "The Seelies are protectors of nature and The Seelie portals are naturally created so they don't create any kind of nuisance between the worlds, Whereas the rift which Magnus created is unnatural. Which means he created a disbalance between the universes,” Meliorn pauses, before continuing

"Hence, there might be a tear made between our world and theirs, like a connection. So now the happenings of their world could possibly affect our world too," The seelie explains, "All you have to do is to find that tear"

"That sounds easy enough,” The alternate says earning a scowl from Alec.

"It isn't, the Tear could've been formed anywhere on this planet, And if don't be quick, Raziel knows what all can happen between the universes," Alec says.

"I'm a seelie, I can sense the disturbances in nature. Maybe, I could help,” Meliorn hops in between and Alec looks at him, raising his eyebrows.

Meliorn rolls his eyes, "Take it as a IOU," But Alec doesn't budge.

"I'm your friend, Alec. I helped you rescue Magnus from Edom. You can trust me,” Meliorn says, "Seelies can't lie, remember?"

Alec finally sighs, his hands on his hips, "Thank you." He says softly.

"No problem. Now, I have to leave. I'll call you if I find anything," Meliorn smiles and turns.

"I'm sorry, But did I hear him say 'rescue Magnus from EDOM?' ", The Alternate Alec yells in shock.

Alec groans, "Long story. Let me glamour you first," He takes out the pendant Magnus gave him, It's enchanted with spells strong enough to glamour the World trade center itself.

"Yeah, but you're telling me everything!" The alternate commands and Alec just rolls his eyes.

That's when his phone rings.

Alec takes it out of his pocket, Handeling the pendant to his alternate self, He looks at the caller ID and groans.

"oh, I know that expression,” says alternate Alec as he wears his pendant, That is exactly how he reacts when he and his wonderful boyfriend are getting a little heated and his dear brother cockblocks them, "It's Jace, isn't it?"

Alec nods and picks up the call, "What is it Jace?"

"Alec, I know it's your day off but there's been a demon attack nearby. I miscalculated and ordered most of the Team B's shadowhunters with Team A, who just reported, there is a whole demon nest built. I have to leave with the rest of the team B now,” Jace says in a hurry.

"Okay? So what do I do? Tell Izzy to take charge of the institute"

"That's the thing, She and Clary both are too hungover to do anything. Alec, we need you back, I promise I'll cover for your shift tomorrow"

"Jace,” Alec groans, "Fine, I'm on my way,” He says and his alternate gives him a questioning gesture

"Where are you? I'll tell Lorenzo to create a portal. Be here now!" Jace says.

"What is Lorenz-" He stops mid sentence, remembering that Lorenzo is dating Underhill, So the warlock keeps dropping by now or then, "Okay, I'll text you the address"

"Yeah hurry up,” Jace says, as he hangs up the phone.

Alec sighs for about the 98th time that day, "Look, We are going to the institute right now. When we reach there, You have to stay besides me at all costs. No one can know that you are here. Clear?" He tells his alternate self while texting his address to Jace.

"Okay..." Alternate Alec says, The Magnus from this world had told him that this world's Alec is the head of the New York clan of shadowhunters, "Is everything alright?"

Alec doesn't know what to say, He just grabs his Alternate's hand and drags him through the portal which opens in front of them.

  


"Your Alec isn't going to like you working,” Says alternate Magnus as he goes through the Book of the White and Magnus continues working on a potion for one of his recent clients.

"And who's going to tell him?" Magnus cocks an eyebrow as he drips vampire fangs in the cauldron.

They keep talking here and there, About each other's worlds, their lives, potions, spells ect, ect. But whenever there is silence between them, Magnus could see his Alternate opening his mouth and closing it. As if trying to make up his mind.

"I wanted to ask you something," the alternate says at last.

"Oh, I had a question for you too!" Magnus replies and claps his hands, "I've literally been trying to ask you this since the moment you arrived here...What is up with your wardrobe?"

"What? What is wrong with my wardrobe?" Alternate Magnus looks down at himself. He is wearing a loose black tank top paired with H&M denim jeans.

"It's just,” Magnus observes him, "So plain,” He walks towards him, and leans against the counter, "I mean, look at us, We should flaunt how hot we are"

"You sound just like Alexander right now,” The Alternate raises an eyebrow.

"Ah yes," Magnus says, "It's because he knows what you are capable off,” And alternate Magnus rolls his eyes, "You know, your Alexander is just so different from mine" Magnus states, "I mean, Don't get me wrong, I love my grumpy Shadowhunter. But it's just so weird because my Alexander would never, in his mortal life, would ever wear hair gel"

"Yeah, My Alexander can be a little intimidating sometimes," The alternate laughs and remembers the first time he saw Alec, at the mad hatter party, "Your's a bit more... reserved, might I say"

Magnus just chuckles at the comment, "But seriously Magnus, with the right clothing and makeup, you could have your mundane wrapped around your little finger," Magnus says, inspecting his nails

"I guess..." The Alternate shrugs, as goes back looking at his book.

"You know, I should totally give you a makeover sometime," Magnus claps his hands once again, "It'll be awesome, Your Alexander will drooling all over you"

"I mean," The alternate would be lying if he said he wasn't a little intimitaded by the way he looked in this universe, he had also noticed how his Alec had looked at this Magnus, "Okay, maybe"

"Great! It's settled then" Magnus says, "So... What did you want to ask me?"

"It's nothing just... How did you know that," The alternate trails off, "Alec was the one..."

Magnus squints his eyes at his other self, "What do you mean?"

"You know, That you want to marry him,” Alternate Magnus explains, "Didn't it scare you, After all these centuries?"

Magnus sighs, A smile tugged on his face, "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous,” He says, "But Alexander- He's just different, He's- He fits. After all the stumbling around he just... fits,” He looks at his Alternate self who has a shine in his eyes, "I'm sure you know the feeling."

"I do," The alternate says, "I-" he looks for words

"-Want to propose to him?" Magnus completes the sentence, "I see the way you look at my wedding ring" 

"Yeah,” The Alternate breathes out, "I'm just, I don't know if he wants it. If he is ready to- If he's ready to bare the burdern of someone like me"

"Burdern?" Magnus frowns, "Did he say that?" His tone defensive

"No, of course not, He would never,” The Alternate says, "But I'm just- I don't know"

"He stayed besides you didn't he?" Magnus starts, "After you told him about your past, about who you really are?"

"He did." The alternate replies, Remembering how Alec had cradled his face and had told him and it didn't matter how ugly his past was, All that mattered was who he is now.

"Then why do you doubt him? What are you scared about?" Magnus asks, "He stayed besides you. He still loves you," The alternate just looks up at him with damp eyes.

"I see the way he looks at you... It's so similar to the way Alexander had looked at me the first time he had seen me,” Magnus continues, It's like talking to a mirror, "So similiar to the way he still looks at me whenever he tells me that he loves me

"And if your Alec is even a little bit similiar to mine, He'd sacrifice everything for you. So you seriously have nothing to worry about

"He loves you, You love him. And I'm sure he'll say yes, besides, judging by everything you've told me about him. He'd be preparing to arrange the biggest and the most colorful wedding America has ever seen in history by the next second"

The Alternate chuckles at the words, "Yeah, Sounds like him,” He says, biting his bottom lip while nodding his head, "I'll do it,” he mutters.

"What did you say?"

"I'll do it,” The Alternate repeats, a little louder, "I'll ask him to marry me"

"Wonderful!" Magnus exclaims, "Oh...Do you have a ring in mind?" He asks, If he is going to propose to Alec again, Everything needs to be perfect. Unlike the day he got engaged.

He just wishes the timing would've been better.

"Well... I might've surfed," Alternate Magnus says, Conjuring a velvet box on his palm

  


"Thank you Lorenzo," Alec says as he steps in the institute through the portal. He looks besides him, making sure that his Alternate self is here (He, Magnus and Alternate Magnus are the only people who can look through the glamour).

The alternate looks a bit astonished by all the shadowhunters and computers around.

"No problem Mr. Lightwood Bane,” Lorenzo replies with a smile.

Alec smiles back at the surname, Almost an year and he is still not used to people calling him that. He loves it.

"Where's Underhill?" Alec asks the warlock, he knows that Jace isn't dumb enough to send all the most trusted and skilled shadowhunters of the institute on a mission all together. He _hopes_ Jace isn't dumb enough.

"oh..." Lorenzo trails off and his eyes drift towards the supply closet down in the hallway, "Andrew's-"

"Right here!" Alec sees Underhill rush towards him from the supply closet, His hair are messed up and the first two buttons of his shirt are open, "I'm right here, sir." He says, Standing right besides Lorenzo, who seems like he's swallowing a laugh, And straightens his posture.

Alec smirks smugly as he notices the little bruises on his collarbones, peeking out from his shirt. They remind him of the time Magnus pulled him in the same supply closet after he arranged the first Cabinet meeting all those months ago.

"You know you can call me Alec, Underhill." Alec tells him, "I need the recent reportings of the demon nest and the reports Team A and B,” He commands him, Standing straight himself, his hands behind his back in the 'head-of-the-institute' way, as Magnus likes to call it, "Also, give me the reports of the mission your team handled yesterday"

"I'll mail them to you in a minute," Underhill then sighs "And about the yesterday mission reports, The deadline was for tonight. I am not finished with them yet," he explains, "just give me an hour, I will have Raj hand it over to you"

Alec nods, "It's okay, take your time," He says, then looks between him and Lorenzo, "and try not to get distracted"

Underhill's cheeks go visibily pink, But he remains stiff, Ignoring his snickering boyfriend by his side, "Thank you Alec, I'll get right back to you."

"Alright, I will be in my office.” Alec says before walking past him and heading towards his office.

"Dude, This place is- Wow," He hears his Alternate self whisper, As he enters the hallway "I'm the head of this thing? That is badass”

"Keep your voice low," Alec grits his teeth

"Yeah, sorry." Alternate says, "And dang! Lorenzo is a Warlock? My best friend is dating a warlock too?! Fuck,” He exclaims, "And oh my god Underhill's fashion sense is so different. I mean, He's looks hot I give you that but like, Do all you shadowhunters wear nothing but black?"

Alec rolls his eyes at the comment, "Underhill and you are best friends in your universe?" He asks, but is weirdly not surprised by the fact, "And Lorenzo and him are dating there too?"

"Yup and yup, Underhill and I met in uni,” Alternate replies, "And I met Lorenzo at the mad hatter's party about an year ago... which was also the place were me and Magnus met..." He trails off, smiling to himself, reminsing the moment, "Anyways, I was the one who set Underhill and Lorenzo up. I still remember how jealous Magnus used to be of Underhill,” He completes the last line with a snicker.

Alec laughs, "Let me guess, Magnus never admitted that he was jealous of Underhill?"

"Oh yes, Never..." Alternate replies, "You should've seen his face whenever me and Underhill did anything like hug or go gyming together. Just adorabl- What the hell!" The Alternate exclaims mid sentence, "Is that Izzy?"

"Izzy? Where? By the angel," Alec whispers.

"Alec! Thank god you're here!" Before Alec could move, Izzy rounds them up. Her hair is open and messed up, clearly indicating that she had just woken up. She's wearing a black sports bra and some cotton shorts, "I just remembered something and..."

"Iz,” Alec cuts her off, "You had a lot yesterday, you should me resting"

"I applied an Irataze, don't worry, But I think me, Magnus and Clary might've done something last night.” She blurts, "We might've done a big spell from the Book of the-"

Alec hears his Alternate self chuckle, and clears his throat to suppress the noise, "I know Izzy, I know." He says with a tired voice.

"You do?" Izzy sighs in relief, "Raziel, Alec I'm sorry"

"It's..." Alec inhales, "...Okay"

Izzy narrows her eyes, "Okay?" Alec nods.

"Meet me in my office, And bring Clary too,” Alec says before pushing past her and walking through, Giving a glare to his Alternate self who has a hand on his mouth, stiffling in a laugh.

  


"What the hell,” Izzy exclaims, looking at the two versions of his brother. One sitting behind the desk and one sitting on the desk, his left leg very elegantly on top of the right leg.

"By the angel, that's..." Clary gasps, squinting her eyes because the lights are too bright for her.

"Hi! I'm Alec, Or a much better, graceful and gayer version of him,” The alternate introduces himself with a grin.

"Gayer? What in the world?" Alec exclaims offended. That last time he (or Magnus) checked, he was pretty gay himself, Thank you very much.

"So the spell really worked," Izzy says, astonished, "Wow!" She takes a step forward, taking in the Alternate Alec's appearance, "I'm Isabelle,” She stretches a hand forward, "Or a much better, badass, and hotter version of your sister"

Alternate Alec jumps off the desk gracefully and shakes her hand, "Daymn, You are nothing like my sister...", He says, looking at her clothing, "She is like the biggest nerd ever. I sometimes I question if she's my own blood or not," Izzy laughs.

The Alternate then turns to look at Clary, "We've met before,” He says with a smile.

"You know about that?" Clary asks a little confused, "We sure have,” she then says.

"You, however, look just like my little annoying sister,” Alternate says, he and Clary might not be related by blood, but she has always been like a little sister to him. And somehow, Alec understands that. Even though we won't ever admit it.

Clary although, is a little taken aback. She gives Alec a weird, confused look as the Alternate pulls her in a hug, "thank you," Alternate says.

"Thank you?" Clary questions making the Alternate laugh and nod.

"If it weren't for you I would've never met the love of my life. So thank you,” Alternate explains and pulls back from the hug.

"Aw,” Izzy says, "Aren't you a sweet heart. The exact opposite of mi hermano,” She looks at Alec who rolls his eyes.

"Alright whatever," Alec says, "You guys can tell no one about them, alright?"

"Them?" Clary asks, "Oh, The other Magnus is here too?"

"The other Magnus is here too!" Izzy exclaims, "Where is he? I want to meet him so bad"

"My Mags is with his Magnus," Alternate says, jerking his head in Alec's direction.

"Mags? He lets you call him that?" Clary raises her eyebrows.

"Of course he does," Alternate says, "Wait! let me guess, You've never heard him call his Magnus that, have you?" Izzy purses her lips and Alternate looks at Alec, "Typical..."

"Just because you guys haven't heard me ever say that doesn't mean I don't call him that," Alec defends himself.

"So you and Magnus _do_ have pet names for eachother!" Izzy says and grins, "Simon and Jace so owe 20 dollars”

"Ha, Me too!" Clary gives Izzy a high five.

"You guys are betting on me and Magnus?" Alec grumbles.

"Aw... You guys are just like my Izzy, Clary, Jace and Sherwin,” Alternate pouts, "I wish they could meet you guys too"

Izzy clicks her tongue, "Yeah, I wish I could meet them too," Then holds her head, "I think Irataze is wearing off, I'm going to go rest-"

"Yeah, me too,” Clary says after her. Constantly squinting her eyes at the bright lights.

"You both take today off, Then you have weapons duty for 1 week each,” Alec announces.

"but-"

"You guys want 2 weeks?" Alec glares and Izzy and Clary, who just purse their lips, silently moving out of his office.

"They're cute," Alternate mumbles.

  


"Sir?" Raj's voice comes from the door after 3 knocks. It startles Alternate Alec, who is laying down on the couch texting _his_ Magnus (he's using this world's Magnus' phone) from Alec's phone.

Alternate immediately puts on his pendant after which, Alec tells Raj to come in.

"Underhill sent yesterday's mission reports,” Raj tells him with his usual bitch face, moving forward to keep them on Alec's desk.

Alec could see his Alternate frown in his peripheral view, "okay, Close the door as you go,” Alec says.

"Sir, May I ask something?" Raj asks him, "Why was I not sent with Team A today? 3 warlocks were sent with that team and all I've been doing since the past few months is going on petty missions with _Underhill_ or be on weapons duty or run after the well fare of the _warlocks”_

"Raj," Alec shuts him up before he could complete that word, The one he spat out like a insult. It makes Alec's blood boil, "I think you are forgetting that it was a warlock who saved all of the shadow world all those months ago, It were those same warlocks who helped this institute survive after those demons attacked us all those weeks ago, those are the same warlocks which help us almost everyday," Alec pauses, glaring at Raj in the eye

"And that I, am married to a warlock," He finally says, Making his Alternate snicker from the couch. Which he had to cover with a cough.

"Also, Underhill is one of the most skilled shadowhunters I've ever met and working under him should be your honor,” Alec continues, his tone deep and commanding ("Alexander you are making it so _hard_ for me to focus right now," he could almost hear Magnus say) "And for the rest, You are going to stay on weapons duty until I say so. Now, I suggest you leave," He finishes, leaning back against the chair.

Raj huffs put a silent breath, lips pursed tight. He then lowers his eyes and quietly moves out of the room. Closing the door behind with a bang.

Alec does not think much of it, But the Alternate Alec notices the way Raj had looked at Alec, the way he had kept licking his bottom lip and the way his expressions had changed into a pained one when Alec had said the phrase of him being married. It made the Alternate smirk.

"Infuriating in every universe I see,” The alternate says as he sends his Magnus another text.

"You have no idea," Alec answers, going back into the mail reports Underhill had sent him.

**  
**

**To Magnus:**

Babe I love how raj, in this univrs too, has a hard on for moi.

**To Magnus:**

Well for this univrse's Alec but yanoo

**From Magnus:**

You see it too? Also, Your boyfriend is in the washroom right now ~This universe's Magnus.

**To Magnus:**  


Ofc I do. Don't tell me your husband does not see it ~The other Alec

**From Magnus:**  


My husband insists that Raj is as straight as spagetti. Alec's is one of the oblivious person I've ever met, And that is saying something considering how many people I've met in my life ~This universe's Magnus.

**To Magnus:**

Yea! As straight as WET spagetti. Can't believe raj's a closet case here. Though I needa say, I figured raj's crush out coz of personal experience ~Other Alec

**From Magnus:**

Personal experience? ~This universe's Magnus

**To Magnus:**

Yeah, Das how my univrse's raj looked @ me when he asked me out ~Other Alec

**From Magnus:**

My dear Raj and you... dated? ~This universe's Magnus.

**To Magnus:**

Ehhh just went on a few dates ~Other Alec.

  


"Is Magnus okay? Is he resting?" Alec's voice makes The alternate look up from the phone.

"Wait, lemme ask"

  


**To Magnus:**  


Your husband asks if u’r okay and resting. ~Other Alec

**From Magnus:**  


Tell Alec to stop worrying, I'm okay

**From Magnus:**  


and resting ~This universe's Magnus.

  


"Your husband says that he's okay and resting," Alternate informs Alec.

Alec huffs, "He definately isn't," The statement makes Alternate chuckle.

"They never do,” Alternate replies.

  


Magnus immediately stops mixing up his potion, as he feels Alec enter through his wards, "They are back," He tells his imposter who is still searching through the Book of the White.

He then rushes towards the living room to settle on the couch. As if he had been resting there all day long.

Alternate Magnus just keeps the book down and follows him in the living room. Sitting on one of the love seats.

When Alec and His alternate enters the loft, they are hit by the strong smell of a brewing potion. It makes Alec roll his eyes.

He walks towards his husband who is oh, so innocently sprawled on the couch, "Alexander, You're back!" Magnus says, raising his head and placing it on the arm rest.

"Hi" Alec smiles as he leans down to give Magnus a kiss on the forehead, "Were you sleeping?" He asks as if he knows nothing and Magnus purses his lips with a slight nod.

"Mags!" Alternate Alec says, rushing towards his boyfriend to hug him, "I missed you,” he tells him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and Alternate Magnus chuckles.

"I missed you too Alexander, how was your day?" He asks him.

"Oh, interesting.” Alternate Alec tells his boyfriend, "Imma tell you all about it later," He says, nuzzling his head in Magnus' chest as he always does.

"Tired?" Alternate Magnus asks him.

"Exhausted," Alternate Alec replies and Alec frowns at him. All that man had done was lay around on his office's couch the whole day.

"So,” Magnus asks his husband, "What did Meliorn say?"

Alec sighs at the question, "They can't go back through the Seelie portal"

"Thought so,” Alternate Magnus looks unimpressed, as if he already knew, "I read about it in the Book of the White"

"What now?" Magnus asks.

Alec runs a hand through his hair, "Now we wait until Meliorn finds a rift that the spell _you_ did caused between the worlds"

Magnus rolls his eyes at the emphasis. "So it looks like you are going to be here for a while,” He says, looking at the two alternates.

"I guess so..." Alternate Alec replies, shuffling closer to his Magnus and wrapping his arms around him to hug him from the side, before resting his cheek on top of his boyfriend's head, as if tired, "Is anyone hungry?" he asks the room.

"Yeah, It's been a long day," Alec says, flopping down besides Magnus on the couch.

"Okay then, How about I conjure something delicious for us to eat?" Magnus suggests, clapping his hands.

"Sounds great," Alternate Alec exclaims.

  


"Wait wait wait," Alternate Alec holds a finger up "Hold up..." he looks at Alec with wide eyes, dropping his spoon in his ice cream bowl, "You chose to _propose_ to Lydia? Like for a _heterosexual_ marriage?" He spits out, Tone almost disgusted, "When this hot piece of ass was right there,” he then points towards Magnus, Sitting across him and besides Alec.

Magnus chuckles as Alec shifts closer to the warlock. Wrapping at arm around his waist protectively. Alternate Magnus just kicks his boyfriend in the shin from under the table, "Ow! Babe, Don't be jealous. He's literally _you"_

Alternate Magnus rolls his eyes, "No, It's an Alternate version of me,” He says, Although knowing that Alec is just teasing him, "Who has a husband. So stop"

Alternate Alec couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Seriously though," He looks back at his shadowhunter self, "You were _really_ repressed, weren't you?"

Alec clicks his tongue, "I thought what I was doing was right. I was just... following my duty," He says, "Trying to impress my parents even if it meant..." He trailed off.

And maybe Alternate Alec felt that, The want to impress his parents. The want of hearing Maryse say, "I'm proud of you" or for Robert to hug and him and tell him and he loves his son.

As a child he did everything in his power to hear those words, to feel that warmth.

Which was also why he cried when he came out to his parents at 14 years old. When Maryse and Robert hugged him and told him that they always knew and they still love him.

Which is why he cried when Maryse and Robert told him and he had made then proud at his graduation.

He snaps out of his thoughts when his Shadowhunter self speaks up again, "So yeah, I did propose to Lydia when all I wanted to do was..." He looks at his husband, "Be with this 'hot piece of ass',”Magnus chuckles

"Then however, I assume you called the wedding off," Alternate Magnus interprets.

Alec smacks his lips sheepishly, "Well..."

"He didn't,” Magnus says in between.

Alternate Alec looks at them with shock, "What do you mean? Am I seriously a divorcee in this universe?"

"No." Alec interrupts, "Well yes, I did stand there on the altar. And I was almost going to get married to Lydia"

"But in came I, Crashing his wedding and standing on the aisle," Magnus says proudly.

Alec sighs, "And I just- Couldn't breath,” he remembers how breathtaking Magnus looked that day, "The very next moment, I was walking down the aisle, Grabbing him by his lapels and well..."

"He kissed me,” Alternate Alec gasps a little at that, "Trust me darling, I was shocked too." Magnus laughs.

"Wow," Alternate Magnus breaths out, "That is-"

"-Badass" Alternate Alec exclaims.

"And you say _our_ love story is the most unique in the whole wide world,” Alternate Magnus elbows his boyfriend.

"I mean, it is. You're a warlock, I'm a mortal." Alternate Alec retorts, "But that's just...wow. That's a really cool way to come out. I just got drunk when I was 15 and yelled 'Bitches I'm gay' while skinny dipping at a high school rave"

"I... what?" Alec looks at Alternate Alec with a surprised look, He couldn't imagine doing that at 15. His 15 year old self was too busy 'being a good shadowhunter' and sorting out his feelings for Jace"

"I also kissed Jace the same night," Alternate Alec confesses with a sigh and his boyfriend snorts in the background.

"You... what?" Magnus asks him with grin and Alternate Alec just shrugs, Magnus turns his head to give his own husband a smug smile.

"Eh, I was young and confused. He pushed me away anyways," Alternate Alec tells them, "Bet he never even made a move on him," He then raises an eyebrow at Alec

Alec looks offended, "I didn't need to make a move because all I ever felt for him was brotherly love," he mutters, it was after Magnus that he understood that it was nothing but him acting over the only male attention he ever got when he was young.

Damn, he used to be stupid.

"Didn't seem like it darling," Magnus mutters after him and Alec nugs him to his side, making the warlock laugh.

Alternate Magnus sees how his boyfriend gazes at the other warlock while he laughs. A gaze _his_ Alexander had only reserved for him. A softness in his eyes which only appears when he is looking at _Magnus. His_ Magnus.

"Wait, he had it even after he met you?" Alternate Magnus perks up unprompted, "Good thing _my_ Alexander only had eyes for me when he met _me,”_ His tone is playful.

Magnus looks at his imposter and frowns, "What are you trying to say?" he asks, and the alternate has a certain glint in his eye.

"Oh boy," Alternate Alec breaths out when he notices it. It's the one Magnus has when he is not planning on backing off from an argument any time soon.

"Nothing..." Alternate Magnus says, "I just meant that _my_ Alexander has only ever had eyes for _me_ ,” He repeats his words.

And that when Alternate Alec understands what this is about.

It's about jealousy.

His Magnus is jealous from his own glitterly self.

"So you're saying that _my_ Alexander. My _husband_. Didn't have eyes _only_ for _me_ , when he saw me for the first time?" Magnus leans closer to his other self and squints his eyes.

Alternate Magnus shrugs, "I didn't say that," He replies casually.

"But you suggested it,” Magnus retorts and Alec sends a confused look in his alternate's direction, who just mouths 'Jealous' as a reply, Making Alec sigh and lean back against his chair.

"Can't blame a man for noticing,” Alternate Magnus says with a flourish, smirking at his other self when he gasps.

"My Alexander had always had his eyes on me since the moment we met," Magnus tells him, "And _that_ " He leans back against his chair and takes his husband' hand in his, interwining their fingers, Eyes still staring in his imposter's "Is all that matters to me. I don't care about who he had loved in the past"

Alternate Magnus raises his eyebrows, interwining his own fingers with his boyfriend's (Both the Alecs have confused yet amused looks on their faces), "Well, I don't care about _my boyfriend's_ past too,” He retorts, "I never had too. After all, he's so perfect"

Magnus scoffs, "My husband is perfect too. After all, he did come to literal hell and rescued me from there"

Alternate Alec and Alec smirk with pride at that in unison (Alec had told his her self about the whole edom drama) Alec proud at himself, and Alternate proud at his Shadowhunter self's bravery.

Alternate Magnus' eyes however, widens at that statement, trying to think of a come back, "My Alec would do that too you know? He did fought against a bunch of demons once, when they leaped into our dimension. Even though he's a _mundane._ "

Magnus and Alternate Magnus just continue to argue childishly over who's Alexander is better. While Alec and Alternate Alec just watch them go back and forth.

Alternate Alec leans over the table, eyes still fixed on his boyfriend and the other Magnus who are throwing snarky comments at each other, "It is just me, or are you getting turned on from this too,” He whispers and Alec gulps as he opens the top button of his shirt. Feeling the sudden temperature rise.

"I mean... Yeah," Alec agrees, "It _is_ pretty hot,"

"So... should we just let them continue?" Alternate asks, Enjoying the show.

"mhm,” Alec hums, "We can break them up in a bit"

"If the things start to go _south?"_ Alternate raises an eyebrow at Alec with a smirk.

Alec releases a breathy chuckle, "Yeah"

Things _did_ get a little messy, There was a little shouting and a little show of magic. Usually, Magnus was good at shutting people down with his snarky comments and sassy attitude but well, fighting against his own self did get a little intense as both the Magnus' didn't want to back down.

Both the Alecs had to eventually come in between to break the fight (It was hot at first, then it just got personal,rude and well, dangerous). Scooping their respective Magnus' in their arms and telling them to calm down a little. Both Magnus' had eventually came to their senses and then had exchanged matching looks of embarrassment before the 4 had burst out of laughing.

After a few drinks and bonding over how big of a cockblock Jace is. They decided to go to their separate rooms (The alternates were sleeping in the guest bedroom)

Alec provided them with sweatpants and T-shirts they can sleep in (His alternate would be his size, And Magnus usually steals his clothes so he knew they'll fit Alternate Magnus alright too)

"Blankets are in the closet," Alec tells his Alternate while handing him the clothes, "If you guys need anything more, I'll be in our room." he says as a formality.

Alternate hums playfully "What about... _supplies_?" He asks with a smug smile and Alec replies with a bitch face, Making him laugh. (Although, he looks hot, No wonder his Magnus always gets all bothered whenever Alec gives him that face), "I'm kidding, My Magnus'll conjure them. Don't worry"

"Nightstand, second drawer." Alec tells him anyways, Smirking a little "You'll find other things there too," He turns around at that, leaving his Alternate to laugh.

  


Alternate Magnus flops down on the bed besides his boyfriend, Who was turned to his side just to watch the warlock while he changed his clothes.

Magnus frowns when he leans his head down and inhales the scent of the t shirt, "This does not smell like you," He says with a pout, it smelled like sandlewood. Where as, his boyfriend had a sweet flowery smell.

"You know what smells like me?" Alec asks Magnus and Magnus gives him a confused look, "Me,” He smiles and opens his arm wide, Gesturing Magnus to snuggle in.

Magnus laughs, scooting closer to his boyfriend and nuzzling head in his chest, "It's been a long day,” Alec hums in agreement.

"I missed you, baby.” Alec says, kissing the top of the warlocks head.

Magnus gives in the warmth, his hands trailing down to the waistband of Alec's sweats.

Alec smirks as he feels Magnus' hands drifting down. When he realises something.

The ring.

He immediately pulls away. Standing up from his bed and picking up his clothes he wore from his own dimension and examining them thoroughly. Heart beating in his chest.

He couldn't find it. Fuck, did he loose his wedding ring?

"Alexander?" Magnus raises his body up on his elbows and observes how disstressed Alec looks, "Is everything okay?" He asks, worried.

"Um..." Alec looks back at Magnus, "Yeah, Yeah, I just,” He breaths in deeply, "I just forgot something, I'm gonna go and ask the other Alec about it"

"Right now? It's 12am"

"Yeah, um, It's about portal- thingy- stuff-" Alec stutters.

"Portal? what?" Magnus frowns but Alec's already heading out.

"I'll be back in a minute," He says before closing the door shut. Leaving Magnus behind, confused and worried.

Alternate Alec rushes to his shadowhunter self's room. He might've left the ring at the institute. Who knows?

He doesn't even bother knocking at the door. Just directly swings it open.

Only to find a very naked Magnus squirming beneath a very naked Alec, Who is nipping at his chest.

Their bodies, fortunately, covered till their waists with the sheets.

The first Alternate Alec notices, Are the black tattoos his, well, his other self's back is covered with. Then his tones muscles.

_"Is that how I look from behind?"_ He thinks.

Magnus and Alec immediately turn at the sound of the door opening, just to see the Alternate standing in the doorway. Face a little confused.

With a yelp, Alec falls on the side of the bed, covering the rest of Magnus' body with the sheets as an instinct. Then he realises how exposed he is himself and covers his _area_ too. Throwing a pillow over and Magnus crotch immediately after.

_"Woah, This Magnus is toned"_ Alternate Alec thinks when he gets a glimpse of Magnus' torso _"And yet, My Magnus remains hot -ter._

"What are you doing here?" Alec asks his alternate self through gritted teeth and leans to his side to grab the shirts thrown at the edge of the bed. Giving Magnus his shirt before he wears his own tank top.

Alternate Alec couldn't help but laugh at their faces, "oh you don't have to get all dressed up for me, It's nothing I haven't seen before," He says playfully with a wink.

Alec rolls his eyes.

"Alec, Did you really need something?" Magnus asks a little irritated. This was the fourth time they had gotten cockblocked this week. (Jace had been hanging around theirs alot. Go figure)

"Er, Yeah." The smug smile on Alternate Alec's face vanishes, "I had to talk to Alec for a bit"

Magnus exchanges frowns at him, "At this hour?"

"It's urgent," Alternate Alec says, looking at his own self. It makes Alec sigh.

"Raziel..." He reaches out for his night stand drawer and pulls out a velvet box from it, "You left it on the couch after drinks," He tells him, Stretching his hand forward.

Alternate Alec sucks a deep breathe in, "Oh thank lord, I thought I lost it.” he says, walking over to take it in his own hands.

"You will. If don't take care of it,” Alec replies with an eyeroll.

"What is that?" Magnus asks from besides Alec, narrowing his eyes.

"It's...um..." Alec looks at Alternate Alec for permission, who just nods, "The family Lightwood ring. He's going to propose to the other Magnus"

Magnus gaps at those words, Gasping a little, "Oh my god, That is great news!"

Alternate Alec smiles, "You can't tell him though. Not yet"

"No, No of course I wouldn't. You can trust me," Magnus reassures.

Alternate just nods, "I do," Then sighs, Looking down at the ring.

"Alec?" Magnus calls out, offering the Alternate a warm smile, "I'm sure that he'll say yes"

Alternate looks at Magnus with bright eyes, "I hope he does," he replies, "I should... Leave. I kind of just rushed out and Magnus would be worried," he says before turning around and leaving, closing the door as he does.

"God, Alexander," Magnus turns to look at Alec, "We're going to get engaged again!"

Alec chuckles, "Yeah, We will be-" He snuggles back in the sheets and wraps a protective arm around Magnus' waist. Scooting in closer and then starting to nibble on his ear lobe.

"And you know what's sweeter?" Magnus asks as Alec moves down to presses kisses on the warlock's neck.

"What?" Alec's lips brushing on Magnus' skin makes him shudder slightly.

"That the other me, is planning on proposing the other you too." Magnus replies.

Alec stops his movement and raises his head to look in Magnus' eyes, "Seriously?"

Magnus hums in agreement.

"By the angel," Alec grins, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the lips, "A double proposal"

"Just like ours,” Magnus says.

"Just like ours," Alec breaths out. Straddling Magnus' hips to kiss him properly.

  


" 'Morning," Alternate Alec greets his other self as he walks over to the kitchen.

Alec startles a little at the voice, almost dropping the coffee mug, Making Alternate laugh.

The Alternate then just stands besides him, Grabbing a mug kept close to the sink and making coffee for himself. As if it were his own home, which is was, technically.

"You wake up before Magnus too?" Alec asks him as he takes a sip of his own black coffee.

Alec scoffs, "God no, Mags is the early bird in this relationship." He says, "But let's just say, That I wore him out last night,” he smiles smugly.

His proud tone just makes Alec eye roll.

"Also, I'm glad to see that I'm the top in every universe," Alternate then tells Alec, making the guy splutter.

"What?"

Alternate huffs, "Don't worry, My Magnus _loves_ to bottom too. He loves being controlled and getting topped by m-"

"Alright, stop." Alec stops him before he could say anything further, "Magnus and I don't... I mean we don't have-" He stutters, Cheeks slightly tinted pink.

"Wait, You guys _switch_?" Alternate fills in, "oh well, I got excited.” He shrugs.

"Yeah...um... I mean, Usually I'm on the top but someti-" Alec is interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Who is it?"

Alec reaches for his phone, and looks at the caller ID, "It's Meliorn,” He replies, A little alarmed.

"Then pick it up!" Alternate says. Desperately wanting to know if the seelie had found a way to get him and his boyfriend back to their dimension.

Alec just presses the accept button and walks towards the balcony as he begins to talk.

  


"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus says with a yawn as he walks out of his bedroom and sees his husband making coffee in the kitchen.

Like usual, Magnus wraps his arms around his husbands back, dropping his head in the nape of his neck.

"Good morning, baby." Alternate replies, thinking that it's _his_ Magnus.

Magnus frowns a little at those words. Alec usually never calls him nicknames. Not unless he's feeling extremely sappy or exhausted.

"Sleep well?" Magnus asks him instead, grip getting tighter against Alec's waist.

Alternate laughs, "Like you let me sleep last night”

_Okay, weird._

"What do you mean?"

Alternate rolls his eyes, Playfully thrusting his ass against Magnus' crotch, "Oh come on, Don't act so-"

"Alexander?" Comes Alternate Magnus' voice from behind them. Which makes them jump apart.

"Magnus?" Alec says as he hangs up his phone.

"Huh?" Magnus looks at his husband, who is standing halfway across the room and then back at the person he was just holding tight.

_No runes_.

"Shit,” Magnus curses, "You're not my Alexander"

"And you're not my Magnus,” Alternate Alec replies, looking back up at his Magnus, "Oh my god baby, I thought he was you. I seriously did not realise"

"Alexander, I didn't realise that he didn't have runes. I promise. It's not what it seems like"

Alec holds his index finger up, stopping the two from rambling on, "It's... Okay,” he says, Still eyeing his Alternate with a threatening look.

Alternate just looks at his Magnus, "Mags, Baby"

"I understand..." Alternate Magnus breaths out. Walking over to his boyfriend and pulling him close to his side, away from Magnus.

Magnus just rolls his eyes at his Alternate's movement, Walking over to his husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then wrapping himself around the shadowhunter, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."

Alec hugs Magnus, "I know, I know. Don't worry" he replies.

Alternate Alec kisses the top of his Magnus' head, who is now burying his face in the crook on his neck, "I promise we weren't doing anything baby. It was a misunderstanding. You both are just so similar" he whispers softly and Alternate Magnus just nods.

"I trust you," He says and Alternate Alec just chuckles.

Then the Alternate Alec turns to look at Alec, their respective Magnus' still in their arms, "What did Meliorn say?"

"Wait, Meliorn called?" Magnus asks his husband.

"Meliorn is the seelie working on getting us back, right?" Alternate Magnus asks and His boyfriend nods in agreement, "So... did he find the rift?"

Alec looks up at the Alternate universe's couple, Immediately remembering Meliorn's words, "He said that the rift was drifting from place to place... and that it stopped in the seelie court"

"Oh my lord,” Alternate Alec exclaims, "Does this mean that we can go back?"

"that is great news!" Alternate Magnus exclaims with his boyfriend.

"Yeah... It is but-"

"-but what?" Alternate Alec jerks his head up, concerned.

Alec clicks his tongue "it's starting to merge with the seelie portal," he says, "That means not all your essence could pass through it. You'd have to pluck some of it out"

"What in the- Wouldn't that cause us damage?" Alternate Alec asks.

"Alec,” Alternate Magnus perks up, "That could de- age us"

Alec sighs but Magnus holds his index finger up, "Not if the extraction is done with precision. And holds a lot of energy,” He explains, "There was a spell, I saw in the book of the white. I can perform that in under an hour. It will just require you two to be unconscious"

"Unconscious? Why?" Alternate Alec asks.

"Because it can get a little messy and painful" Magnus explains, then looks at the terrified expression of his husband's alternate, "Nothing to worry. You won't even realise what had happened if you are in a deep slumber"

Alternate Alec just sucks a deep breathe in, exchanging a look with his boyfriend.

"Come on," Alec finally says, "We don't have much time. Just suck it up"

Magnus clicks his tongue, "Don't you trust me, Alec?"

Alternate Alec purses his lips. He does. He somehow really does, "I-" He opens his mouth but closes it again.

"We don't have any other choice Alexander" Alternate Magnus says, then looks at his Alternate self, "And I trust myself"

Alternate Alec sucks a deep breathe in, before leaning down to press his lips against his boyfriends. For reassurance.

"Okay,” he finally nods.

"Great then, let's get started." Magnus exclaims, turning on his heel to fetch the sleep potion before he starts with the spell

  


The extraction is done in less than an hour. It goes fairly well _without_ any complications. The extracted essences and soaked in by the pentagram turning it into energy which keeps the warlock and the mundane from de aging.

They both wake up exhausted. Head aching as if their brains were stuffed with cotton.

"M-Magnus?" Alternate Alec croaks out as he tries to sit up right.

"Alexander?" Alternate Magnus wakes up right besides the mundane.

"Wait... here,” Magnus says as he summons 2 glasses of water for the two.

"Thanks,” Alternate Alec says as he drinks the whole glass in one breathe. Alternate Magnus doing the same.

"Did it work?" Alternate Magnus then asks Magnus. Who smiles.

"It did. Successfully," He replies and Alternate Alec exhales loudly, relieved.

"Meliorn just texted me," comes Alec's voice from behind them (he had gone out of the living room while Magnus worked. Wanting to give him space), "The rift is rapidly merging with the portal. You have to go to the seelie realm, now" he says.

"Like immediately?" Alternate Alec frowns. He had wanted to hang around for a little while longer.

"Yes." Alec deadpans, "Meliorn asks for you two in the seelie realm. He'll guide you to the portal and then, All you have to do is walk right through it and you'll be in your dimension," He explains, "We can't go there because the rift is reactive and sensitive. Might suck us in"

Alec really does not want to leave the Alternate on their own in the Seelie realm. But he trusts Meliorn to some extend.

"Okay, then." Magnus says, slowly "I think... this is farewell," He opens a portal right in front of the main door.

Alternate Alec clicks his tongue with a sullen pout, "I wish I could hang around a little longer," He says, standing up to hug his shadowhunter self, Who is reluctant to do that at first.

"Don't overthink it." Alec whispers quietly as he hugs his own self (which feels real weird, by the way), they know what he means by 'it', "He loves you. And your wedding will be gorgeous"

Alternate Alec just nods, pulling away, "And you take care of your sparkly husband right there. Also, smile more, And maybe add a tinch of color in your wardrobe"

Alec just rolls his eyes. Making Alternate laugh.

He likes his own sassy self.

Magnus walks over to his Alternate, "Don't be too worried. He'll say yes," He tells him.

"I hope he does..." Alternate replies, "It was nice knowing that I still have the power in me"

In his universe, He had almost thought that he's just dormant, and will never be as powerful as he used to be. Seeing his _this_ self however, had restored his confidence in his magic.

"You always did,” Magnus says, "We are the most powerful warlocks on this planet. We can do anything," He tells his alternate, "Also, Try putting on some makeup and see how your future fiance drools over you"

Alternate Magnus lets out a breathy laugh at that, "Yeah, lets keep that to you"

"Okay then," Alternate Alec says as he takes his boyfriend's hand in his and interlocks their fingers, backing away to the portal, "I'll miss you guys..." he then looks at this universe's Magnus, "Especially you, darling." he winks, Making Magnus laugh.

A death tight grip on his hand makes him stop speaking as Alternate Magnus says, "thanks for having us. Even if it was your fault that we are here in the first," He side eyes Magnus

Alec chuckles as the alternate couple reach the portal, "Take care of each other," he calls out.

"Good bye!" Magnus exclaims as with a last wave of the hand and a grateful smile, the Alternates walks through the portal and portal disappears.

There is silence for a while.

"Well that was eventful," Magnus says as he turns to look at Alec, who blinks a few times.

"I still can't believe that I'm...like that... in the other universe-"

"You mean a twink?"

"Um... yeah, that"

Laughter erupts in the room as Magnus turns to hug his husband.

This certainly was, a memorable experience.

  



End file.
